My Princess
by Search.For.The.Light
Summary: Himeno's world was shattered along with her wrist in a bad tennis accident. Now she is faced with the boy who destroyed her dream - a boy named Fuji. And what follows: tears, laughter, sorrow, nicknames and love. O/C ON HAITUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

~Tezuka Himeno's POV~

Sweat rolled down my forehead, into my eyes, but I didn't dare blink. To do so would be a grave mistake. I griped my racket so hard my knuckles were white; I wouldn't be surprised if there was a permanent hand mark on my racket. A strand of hair had escaped my headband, though I was too focused on the spinning tennis ball to fix it.

Finally, it was the showdown between a prestigious Japanese school and my all girls' school, Crossroads Academy. Ever since I had lost singles to them last year, I had been training my butt off. There was no way I could let my team down – not after flying all the way to Japan for this. The boy I was facing – Fuji or something akin to that – was good.

But I was better.

The boy smashed the ball over the net, using some strange shoulder move I've never seen before. I lunged, sending the ball back, just out of his reach. The crowd cheered, leaping to its feet – or at least, my half did. It was deuce, a tie-breaker ahead. I looked at the boy, grinning and panting. He returned the smile, though he didn't say anything. Despite the seriousness of the match, both of us were having fun.

The boy lobbed the ball, and the crowd held its breath:

Love-15

All-15

15-30

15-40

30-40

Double-deuce.

Advantage server.

I gritted my teeth and slammed the ball over the net, scoring a point. Two minutes later, he too had scored a point, sending us into match point. One point. Just one. I couldn't mess this up, not after all the hard work I had put into this.

The boy served the ball at me again, using that strange move. I knew it was out of my reach the second he hit it; however, my body didn't get the memo. I lunged for it, and the spinning ball hit the very tip of my racket. Pain splintered through my arm as my racket was torn from my grasp. I faintly heard the boy call out something, voice alarmed, as my vision turned red. The last thing I heard was someone call my name before my vision went black.

***

"It's broken," the family doctor, Watanuki Kyo, announced in English as he walked into the room.

I glared at him, cradling my injured arm protectively, as a nurse attempted to put a cast on it. "I could've told you that," I snapped crossly in Japanese. I could speak both languages fluently, though I preferred Japanese. "Now tell me something I don't know."

"Himeno!" my father, Tatsuya, snapped sharply. "Don't take that tone with the kind doctor!"

"He's only trying to help, sweetie," my mother, Mawata, said soothingly.

I scowled at the white-tiled floor, but held my tongue. I had been conscious for all of fifteen minutes and was in a rotten mood. Not only had I broken my wrist doing a stupid, novice mistake, but I had been carried – unconscious! – off the court. And on top of that, I had lost the match! I clenched my un-casted hand – my right – angrily. What else could go wrong?

"How long until I can play this thing, Sensei?" I asked the young man in a more mollified tone.

The man exchanged a long, seemingly nervous, look with my parents, and cold dread washed through me. Something was up. At my father's almost imperceptible nod, the doctor sighed. He looked at me, his warm eyes sad. "Himeno-chan, the bones in your left hand should heal up fine in three months." Three months? That seemed like forever, but I could do it. That should be all, but I sensed that Watanuki-sensei wasn't finished. "But… when your wrist snapped, it tore the ligaments around it. You'll have full use of the hand but… you'll never be able to play tennis again unless you want to loose full use of your hand. I'm sorry."

Never play tennis again? I stared at my parents, then at the doctor, brain numb. Then, for the second time today, I passed out.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: In Which Tezuka Himeno Causes a Ruckus

"Himeno-chan! Over here!"

I winced at the loud voice and turned, fixing a smile on my face as my _oba-san_¹ threw her arms around my neck. People stopped to stare at us, giggling and whispering as Ayana-oba-san gushed over me.

"I'm so glad you're here, Himeno-chan! I was so worried when I heard your parents were going to England and leaving you all by yourself in the States! How are you? Are you tired?" she took a deep breath, allowing me to get a word in edge-wise.

"_Arigato_², oba-san, for letting me stay with you. I'm fine, just a little tired. It _is_ a 20 hour flight." I smiled at my exuberant aunt.

"Oh right! We better get you home! Kunimistsu's waiting for you; are you sure you're ready to go do school tomorrow?" my aunt snatched two of my four bags up and more or less dragged me out of the airport to her care, babbling the whole times. "When Mawata told me you were going to stay alone, I jumped at the chance to have you here, Himeno-chan. I haven't seen you in forever, and Kunimitsu wanted to see you again, so I…"

I love Ayana-oba-san. I really do. But she could talk for hours on end, if you let her, and I really didn't want to listen. So I – politely –tuned her out as I gazed out the window. It was around ten o' clock at night, according to the clock on the dash, yet people were bustling about, so different from the good ol' USA.

I was glad to be back in Japan, make no mistake of that. I wasn't at all annoyed that my parents had decided to go to England without me, had planned on leaving me behind in Spokane Valley, only to change their mind and decide to ship me off to Japan.

Nope. Not annoyed at all.

I wasn't that I didn't enjoy being here or anything. I loved my erratic, warm, friendly oba-san, and was looking forward to seeing my best friends and _itoko_³ Kunimitsu. And I was going to be going to one of the most prestigious Japanese schools, Seishun Gakuen. And I did enjoy being back in the country of my birth.

But _still_!

My parents – just out of the blue – had announced that they had won a free trip to England. I had been really excited, since I've wanted to go to England all my life, but then my parents sprung the concept that _I wasn't going_! So my hopes were crushed into a tiny little ball that my parents stomped on several times.

Thanks Mom, Dad. Really.

Normally, I'd be excited to go to Japan. Both my parents were Japanese, though they had moved to the States shortly after I was born, because of my Dad's job. He was a CEO of a huge banking business, my mother being the supervisor. But after what happened a month ago, I was decidedly un-excited to be back. I knew Kunimitsu would have a gazillion questions for me, and probably a lecture. But I couldn't deal with it right now. I was grateful that my aunt hadn't mentioned it, and I was determined to keep it that way.

Maybe it's stupid. But tennis… it had been my life. Ever since my cousin had taught me how to play in the fourth grade, I had been obsessed with it. But my dream of being a pro had been shattered along with my wrist, thanks to that Fuji kid. If I ever met him again, I'd be sure to give him a piece of my mind – or maybe my fists.

"Himeno-chan! We're here."

Blinking, I realized that we had come to a stop in front of a familiar house. Two stories, neat and quiet, Ayana-oba-san's house was a lot different than mine. Both my parents were loud and obnoxious; probably where I get it. Ayana-oba-san, my father's sister, was still loud, but she was neat-freak. I lugged my suitcases to the door, wondering why on earth clothes weighed so much, when the door was randomly flung open, hitting me straight on the nose.

"Ouch!"

"You know, standing behind a door isn't exactly a smart thing to do, Hime."

Holding my nose, I glared at my cousin. He was lounging in the doorway, and amused smirk on his face. Kunimitsu and I shared the same brown-blonde hair and face shape, though my eyes were tawnier than his brown. A good four inches taller than me – who only stood about 5'6'' – I had to tilt my head to glare at him.

"I didn't exactly expect to be attacked by a door, Kuni-chan, so don't even start." I retorted, using the nickname I had made up when we were five and six. Kunimitsu was a year older than I was, a ninth-grader to my eighth. He hated it now, and that whipped the smirk off his face.

"Don't call me that. We aren't four and five anymore." He told me.

"So?" I inquired. "You still call me "Hime"."

"Hai, but that is part of your _name_."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, into the living room, saying, "And so is "Kuni"." I removed my shoes and heaved my carry-on onto the table, leaving Kunimitsu to grab my luggage. Yes, yes, I'm a horrible person, but I was tired, and all I really wanted to do was _sleep_.

"At least call me '-kun'. Or just Kunimitsu." I heard him mutter as he dragged me bags in. Laughing, I turned around and glomped him, smiling at his disgruntled tone.

"I missed you Kuni-chan." I said with a little smile.

He returned the hug, chuckling softly. "I missed you too, Hime. And don't call me that." I rolled my eyes, releasing him and taking a step back. As I did so, his eyes fell upon my casted arm and his eyes grew serious. "Hime, about your arm, I—"

"We should go help your mother. Those bags are pretty heavy." I interrupted sharply. At the hurt in his face, I sighed. "I don't want to talk about this, Kunimitsu. It's done, it's over with, and there isn't anything I can do about it."

Kunimitsu opened his mouth to say something, but Ayana-oba-san burst in, lugging my bags behind her. He hurried to help her, setting them on the steps. His mother looked at him. "Kunimitsu, can you help Himeno-chan take her bags to her room? She looks exhausted. She turned to me, handing me a key. "It's to your room. I kinda figured you'd want some privacy."

Touched, I said, "Arigato, oba-san." I hugged her tightly, then turned to Kunimitsu, waving my hand. "Lead on, _itoko_."

He wouldn't let me carry my bags upstairs. Nope. He took all four of them, claiming it was "weight training". Weight training my butt. Chivalry was nice and all, I guess, but it was a pain the butt. Kunimitsu knew about my wrist and still had the fanciful idea that I could still play, despite what the doctor had said. It was sweet, in an annoying, depressing way. So he was babying me for nothing.

The room he led me to was spacious, holding a bed, desk and a nightstand. Sheets – in a pale blue colour – were folded nearly on the bed, along with blankets the same colour. The walls matched the sheets, and the curtains were a soft cream colour. On my right side was a closet, on the other side another door that, when I poked my head in, led to my own private bathroom. The room had a lovely, open feel to it, and I felt at home.

Flipping on the light, Kunimitsu set my bags on the bed with a huff. "Mom was ecstatic when she heard you were coming. She painted the room four times." He crossed the room, opening the closet. "Your uniforms are here, along with the stuff Mawata-oba-san sent. We also picked you up a bag, your books and some school supplies.

I had been trailing after him as he showed me each objected, and hugged him awkwardly with my bad had. "Arigato, Kuni-chan."

"Don't call me that. And it's not a problem." He hesitated in the doorway, and then turned to me. "Hime, don't rush into things. It's not… like you to give up so easily." He pushed his glasses – which were so like mine – up. "If I must, I'll teach you to play right handed. But you will play again."

I wanted to cry. I was a failure with my right hand – I had already tried. I couldn't risk overworking my left hand and loosing all use of it. But Kunimitsu was encouraging that tiny part of me that refused to believe Watanuki-sensei, the part that hoped against hope. I had even foolishly brought my racket with me. It was dumb, and I was giving myself false hope, but… I couldn't bear not seeing it.

"Just give it some thought, Himeno." I looked up at the full use of my name. Normally, he and I just used the nicknames – I knew, despite his protested, that it was special to him. I knew he was serious when he said my full name. "Good night. I'll be across the hall if you need me."

"Night," I mumbled.

Weariness hit me like a ton of bricks. So much had happened in so little time that my mind was whirling. I wearily made the bed and changed, setting my alarm, then flopped facedown on the bed. This wasn't going to be easy, but maybe, just maybe, it would be a new, better start. That was my last thought before sleep claimed me.

***

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

With a groan, I rolled over and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily, as light glowed from behind the curtains. I glanced at the clock. 6: 15. I stared at it for whole thirty-seconds, waiting for my brain to start. Mornings were not my forte – what was so good about him. Then I gasped, Kunimitsu's explanation coming back to me.

_The school starts around 7:30, though I leave at 6:30 for practice. Meaning, if you don't want to be late, or get lost finding the school, you better be up before then to come with me._

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm gonna be laaaaate!"

I sprang out of bed with a shriek, throwing stuff in my bag as I ran around getting dressed. I couldn't shower in fifteen minutes; I'd take one tonight. Frantically dragging a brush through my tangled hair and stuffing it in a ponytail, I thumped down the stairs. Ayana-oba-san was sitting at the table, reading the paper, and Kunimitsu was putting his shoes on.

"Ayana-oba-san!!!!!!! Why didn't you wake me up!?" I wailed as I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth.

"I did, Himeno-chan. Three times. And each time you said you were getting up." She said calmly.

"And you believed me!?" I pushed past a smirking Kunimitsu, calling over my shoulder, "Bye!"

"Wait, Hime!"

I growled at my cousin's voice. "What?!"

"Don't you need shoes?"

I blinked then looked at my feet. Only socks covered the appendages. I gave a little shriek of frustration, ran back inside, shoved my feet into shoes and ran back outside.

Only to have Kunimitsu stop me once more.

"_WHAT_?!"

"You don't know where Seigaku is, do you?"

It was then when I realized that, lo and behold, I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I gave another growl of frustration and glared at my smirking cousin. "Lead. Now. And so help me, if you play any jokes or anything, I'll kill you."

"And a good morning to you too, Hime."

"Just go!"

We arrived at school without mishaps. Kunimitsu disappeared saying, "The captain of the tennis team cannot be late. I will check on you later." and left me to find the office all by myself. Once I did – a good quarter hour later – I had a pile of forms to fill out for the too brightly smiling receptionist. After another half hour of filling out forms and waiting for the receptionist to take them, she handed me my schedule. Then I made the valiant attempt to find my classes.

Not an easy task, lemme tell ya.

You see, most schools have classrooms that number in the 100s on the first floor, the 200s on the second and etc. But not Seishun Gakuen. Oh no. To be like every other _normal_ school would be blasphemy.

By the time I had found A220, it was 7:15 and the hallways were deserted. I hadn't had the courage to ask anyone for directions, and everyone else had just stared at the "new girl" anyway. I slowly slid open the door, muttering a quiet, "Gomen nasai."

Twenty-two pairs of eyes turned to stare at me. I gulped and shuffled to the front of the class, where the teacher was waiting for me. I knew my face was on fire, and I wished the earth would open up and swallow me. It didn't, of course, but it was a nice thought.

"Ah, Himeno-san, correct?" the sensei said dryly, taking my transfer paper. "Thank you terribly for joining us, finally. Now, if you would take a seat, we might actually be able to get through something."

The class snickered and I made a beeline to the only open seat, near the middle, next to a honey-brunet boy who gave me a friendly closed-eye smile. I timidly offered him a smile in return. He seemed friendly enough.

"That's right, you're new here. Fuji-san, would you mind showing your new partner around for the rest of the week, or until she gets a hang of how the school works?"

The brunet nodded. "Hai, sensei." He turned to me, who was frozen in shock, smile still on my face.

Fuji? His name was Fuji? My blood had turned to ice, but my anger came to a boil. It as _him_. The guy who had broken my arm was here. How dare he speak to me as if nothing was wrong!

"Hello, Himeno-chan, I'm – " he began in a friendly manner.

"I know very well who you are." I cut him off coldly. He blinked in surprise, opening his eyes fully to stare at me. "You're him – the one I've dreamed of punishing all month. I hate you, Fuji-kun, and always will!" I growled vehemently.

Silence fell over the room, as the teacher, Fuji and the rest of the class stared at me in shock. I didn't care. I had found my focus of revenge.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: In Which Himeno Somehow Manages to Get Stuck with the Tennis Team

**Fuji Shusuke's POV**

I've done a lot of things in my life that have pissed people off. It kinda happens when you're on the tennis team, and have a habit of beating one's opponents. That and the fact that my personality seems to bug people. Well, that's their problem. But I've never – EVER – had someone declare their eternal hatred for me before, in the middle of class, for no apparent reason.

The girl's tawny eyes were unforgiving, her face cold. I opened my mouth to defend myself – she had no reason to be mad at me! I mean, I've never even seen her before, let alone give her reason to hate me – but was interrupted by four or five girls swarming her desk.

"How could you say that?!"

"Poor Fuji-kun! He must be devastated!"

"What kind of person are you?"

"Apologize right now!"

I almost felt sorry for the girl; she had a slightly scared expression on her face, along with chagrin. Luckily for her, the teacher intervened. "Okay, okay, settled down! Back to your seats, all of you. Himeno-san, I don't care if you hate Fuji-san or not, he's your partner and you _will_ work with him. Any trouble will result in detention."

If looks could kill I'd be dead three times over. "Hai, sensei." She muttered quietly, lowering her eyes to the table.

"Thank you. Now can we _please_ start class?"

Himeno turned a shade of red a tomato would envy, glared at me (like I had done anything!) and pulled out several pens and a notebook. She then began to stare at the board with such concentration that I half-expected for her to burn a whole in it. As the teacher was talking, Eiji leaned over and whispered, "Ne, ne, Fujiko, do you know her?"

"No, I don't. At least, I don't _think_ so." I answered, squinting at the girl. She didn't look like any of the – ugh – fan girls, or any of the upper or lower classmen. According to the rumours, she was from the USA, and I've never been there before, so…. What was her problem? I studied her out of the corner of my eye. She had long, curly brown-blonde hair, tawny eyes that glittered from behind glasses, and was very slender and short. She sported a cast on her left arm, which she fingered slightly as the teacher talked.

Nope, no recognition at all. So what was with the whole hatred-announcing thing? The bell rang, and Eiji leaped over his desk to land right in front of the girl's desk. She started, staring at him. I smiled. Eiji tended to get that reaction a lot.

"Ne, ne, hello! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nice to meet you!" he announced cheerfully, offering her his hand.

Himeno smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Eiji-kun. I'm Himeno."

"So, Himeno-chan, why do you hate Fuji so much?"

Trust Eiji to go to the root of the problem. "Yes, do tell." I added, leaning against her desk. She scooted away from me like I smelled bad or something, and ignored the question. She picked up her bag, and Eiji and I exchanged a long look over her head; him confused, me annoyed. As she stuffed her books into her bag, I noticed something in there that made me pause.

"You play tennis?" questioned Eiji excitedly, also seeing the expensive racket in her bag.

Her reaction surprised me. Her face froze, and she had a strange look on her face. It was almost… surprised. Her tawny eyes were sad as she looked up at Eiji. "I use to."

"Use to?" I echoed.

"It's none of your business, Fuji-kun." She snapped. But there was no malice to her voice, just weariness. She even used an honorific! After confessing her eternal hatred to me, I didn't exactly expect that. Was this girl bipolar or something?! Eiji looked from me to Himeno, then promptly glomped onto her. She emitted a little squeak of surprise, grabbing the desk to keep from falling over.

"Nya, Himeno-chan, why don't we go to our next class? What do you have next?"

"Um… math with Takanari-sensei."

"Great, I do too! Let's go!"

"I thought I was supposed to be her guide." I muttered

Eiji winked at me over the top of her head, saying, "Well, then, lead the way Fujiko!"

Himeno raised an eyebrow at me. "Fujiko? What, are you a girl or something?"

Would you believe she was _serious_?!

Eiji burst out laughing as I scowled. She blinked innocently at me, a small grin on her face. A group of girls lingering near the door shot daggers at her. As much as I disliked this rude, strange, bipolar girl, I kinda felt sorry for her. Hopefully the fan girls wouldn't kill her too badly.

"C'mon, Twerp, let's go to class." I said shortly.

"My name is Himeno! Not "twerp"." She growled.

"Whatever, Twerp."

Was I sadistic for enjoying making her mad? Probably, but God knows that she's making me mad!

***

She was in EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CLASSES! And the senseis, being the sadistic freaks they are, sat her next to me in ALL of them. Luckily for me, though, Eiji was also in my classes, and kept her attention on him. The two seemed to get along quite well, which irritated me for some reason. How come she was so friendly with Eiji but hated me so much?

It wasn't fair.

Lunch rolled around, and Eiji dragged her to our lunch table. I had a feeling that Eiji was trying to kill me: she kept giving me death glares that would kill a lesser man. But she looked uncomfortable as Eiji shoved her in a chair, and kept trying to leave, protesting, "It's not right, Eiji-kun! I don't know anyone, and I don't want to steal you from your friends!"

"Hey, Eiji, who's this?"

Momo and Sadaharu had arrived and were looking at Himeno curiously. She turned red and dropped her gaze to the table, blushing and shooting a glare at Eiji. He just grinned at her, giving the "V" sign. "I'm leaving. Sorry to bother you." She muttered, getting to her feet and turning to go.

Only to run straight into Kunimitsu.

"Oh, sit down, Hime." He told her, surprising me with the familiarity in which he spoke to her. And _Hime_? What was with that?

"But, Kuni-chan – " she protested.

"Don't call me that!"

The rest of the team had arrived, and were snickering as out captain slowly turned red. Sadaharu scribbled down something in his notebook, and Eiji was having a hard time laughing outright at him.

"Kuni-chan? Aww… how cute." Ryoma drawled, smirking.

Kunimitsu glared at him. "20 laps. At practice. Don't call me that."

"Kuni-chan! You can't do that!" protested Himeno indignantly.

"Yes. I can. I'm the captain, Hime."

"But that's not fair!"

"So?"

"Um, excuse me." Takashi interrupted the two. "Do you guys know each other?"

"What's with the nicknames?" asked Ryoma.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Shuichiro asked eagerly.

Both of them got a rather sick look on their faces at that, and Himeno shuddered violently. That was a rather extreme reaction. Mot girls would jump at the chance to date our captain. But not this one, obviously. Kunimitsu narrowed his eyes at us.

"40 laps. All of you."

"Hey! Kuni-chan, don't! It's just a question! An icky one, but a question nevertheless." Himeno protested, glaring at him.

"It's none of their business, Hime."

"But don't punish them for it!"

I couldn't resist saying, "Lovers spat?"

Himeno gave me a frosty look and pointed at Kunimitsu. "His name is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"We know that. He _is_ our captain. However, _you_ are the unknown factor here." Sadaharu pointed out.

She pointed at herself. "I'm Himeno. _Tezuka_ Himeno."

There was a long silence in which Himeno glared at us, Kunimitsu growled something under his breath and we stared at them. Kaoru sat back. "This is… interesting."

"You two are related?!" Eiji demanded, looking between the two.

"You never told me you had a sister." Shuichiro said to Kunimitsu. Himeno rolled her eyes, pushing up her glasses.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" He demanded. "Same hair colour?"

"I'm his cousin. Not his sister." She added.

Now that they pointed it out, I did notice the resemblance. They had the same hair colour, face shape, and even the same glasses. I felt kinda stupid – no, scratch that – very stupid for not noticing it.

"Kunimitsu, why don't you introduce your cousin to us?" Momo suggested.

Kunimitsu gave a long suffering sort of sigh. "Fine. This is my cousin, Tezuka Himeno. She's in the eighth grade and is thirteen years old. She comes from Spokane, Washington, in the United States. She speaks both English and Japanese fluently. Happy now?"

"You're in 8th grade? Why are you in the same classes as Fuji and I?" asked Eiji.

"I was in AP classes back in the States." Himeno explained in an annoyed tone. "Can we stop talking about me, please?"

It made me feel better to see her squirm. Now she knew how it felt to be put on the stop. Only, you know, not hated or anything.

"You're Tatsuya's daughter, yes? I think I've played you before. Were you at the Arena game four years ago?" asked Ryoma.

She squinted at him, recognition flashing on her face a minute later. "Yeah! You're the lefty I played, which ended up in a draw because the game went on too long."

"I was winning."

"Nope, I was most definitely stronger than you."

"You play tennis?" Sadaharu asked sharply.

Again, that flash of pain. She held up her casted arm with a forced, rueful grin that didn't reach her eyes. "I use to." I noted that Kunimitsu's face tightened slightly, and I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head slightly and, rather viciously, bit into an apple just as the bell rang. He scowled at us and looked at Himeno, who was quickly finishing up the rest of her riceball.

"Hime, are you doing anything after school?" He asked, throwing the rest of his stuff away. "Do you want to stay and watch tennis practice?"

Now there was surprise. Normally, our captain didn't let people watch. She gave her cousin a long look, and then shrugged. "Why not? I don't know my way home anyway."

Kunimitsu nodded and left, Shuichiro and Sadaharu following. I stood up and jerked my head. "C'mon, Twerp. Day's not over yet."

"It's Himeno. Himeno. Not Twerp."

"Whatever. Let's just go to fourth period."

***

Himeno trailed after me as I led the way to the tennis courts after school. She was strangely quiet, though Eiji was talking cheerfully to his new friend, not noticing his new friend's behavior. Catching her eye, I raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she pointedly looked away.

So much for being nice.

Kunimitsu met us on the court. As he explained the workout, Himeno looked about and found a seat in a corner of the stands. She idly bounced a stray tennis ball between her hands, a rather critical look on her face as she watched us practice. Sadaharu, no longer a starter but team manager, had come up with a new training method; little lead weights strapped to our legs. At first it wasn't that different than normal, but as we tried to match colored balls with their matching cone, we started to notice the difference.

"Oi! Eiji-kun! Stop over-extending; it'll be easier to move!" It was Himeno, from her corner. She was on her feet, pointing at people as she spoke. "Ryoma-kun, move a half-step faster, you'll hit more balls. Takashi-kun, don't be afraid to use more power!"

At first I was disgruntled with her. She had no right to interfere; she wasn't on the team. But I noticed that her observations were correct. After recovering from their shock at being yelled at by a near stranger, members of the team were taking her advice and improving. I hated to admit it, but she knew her stuff. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kunimitsu and Coach Ryuzaki exchange a long look. What were those two planning?

After practice – which was especially brutal today – we were all lying about, trying not to die as Sadaharu told us about the weights, adding more and such, when Coach Ryuzaki made an announcement.

"As all of you have realized, Sadaharu here has taken over the duty as team manager. But in addition, during her stay here, Himeno-san will be helping him make up practices. She has a lot of knowledge about American tennis that could be useful to us."

Himeno wasn't expecting this, which was obvious. She turned white, and then red, face flabbergasted, eyes wide. She opened her mouth, closed it, glared at her cousin, and then bowed to the coach. "I'll do my best to try and help." She muttered.

"I'm sure you will." Ryuzaki-sensei said calmly.

As the rest of the team left, she rounded on my. "This is your entire fault, I hope you know!" he snapped.

Then she stalked away after Kunimitsu, leaving me standing there, hurt and confused.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: In Which One Faces the Wrath of Himeno

"I hate you so much right now, Kuni-chan." I growled at my cousin as I carried balls out to the court. "This is your entire fault."

"Yeah. You told me that yesterday. Several times, in fact."

"Why'd you make me join the team, Kuni-chan? What'd I ever do to you?"

"Do I need a list? Hime, you needed something to occupy your time, or you'd just drive the rest of us crazy. So I gave you something to do." Kunimitsu said in a reasonable tone of voice.

"Yeah, okay, I understand that, but why did you stick me with Sadaharu-kun? I don't have anything against him or anything but…" I crashed into my cousin as he came to a sudden stop. "Ouch. Why'd you hit the brakes?"

Peering around my cousin, I noticed a strange guy with flippy-spikey hair talking to Shuichiro. As Kunimitsu went over to talk to him I walked over to the co-captain. "Who is that?" I questioned as I set down the balls.

"Kirihara Akarya, from Rikka-Dai." He named off a starter for another school that was participating in the tournament. I raised an eyebrow at the boy, who was talking with my cousin. He didn't seem very… tennis-ey. "Thanks, Himeno-chan. You know, you don't have to do this. I can talk Kunimitsu out of this if you want."

While I had groused and complained about it, the truth was that I didn't really mind helping out. Kunimitsu was right; I was the type of person who had to keep myself occupied or I'd go crazy and take other people along with me. I couldn't actually play tennis, but I could at least help Seigaku get ready for the preliminary matches. I had nothing better to do. I smiled up at Shuichiro.

"I don't mind, honest." I said, shaking my head.

A ball suddenly went flying past my nose, and I looked up to see Momo holding his head and yelling. I winced as Kunimitsu yelled something – about laps or whatnot – and gave the co-captain a weak smile. "I think you're gonna need all the help you can get."

The bell rang in the distance, signaling we had ten minutes until class started. I gave a sigh as I helped put things away. Off to class. I didn't hate the classes themselves, or the teachers. But God had decided to smite me, and had put Fuji Shuusuke in all my classes, and I hadn't exactly made friends with anyone - except Eiji – by announcing my hatred for him.

Ooops. Probably should've done that in private, shouldn't I?

"Hoi, Hime-chan, wait up!"

Raising an eyebrow, I waited for Eiji and - ugh- Fuji to catch up. "Hime-chan? Now there's a new one."

"Do you mind?" he asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Nope, I like nicknames." I assured him.

"Then why do you protest why I call you "Twerp"?" inquired Fuji.

"Because of the same reason you protest when I call you "Fujiko-chan"." I retorted sweetly. Fuji scowled at me, and I turned my attentions to Eiji. "Are you nervous for the preliminaries?"

"Nah, not really. Whatever happens happens. I just want to have fun and do my best."

I laughed. "Well, I hope you have fun." Then, deciding to be nice, I told Fuji, "You too." Hey. Just because I hated Fuji didn't mean I wanted him to fail. I mean, that would let the whole team down and I'd have to hear Kunimitsu gripe about it for weeks. Not my idea of a good time.

Fuji gave me a startled look, muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "freaky bipolar girl" and held the door open for us. Setting his bag down, he asked me, "Are you coming to watch?"

"Maybe in the second day, if I can. I have to help Ayana-oba-san run some errands in the morning. Hopefully in time to see you play, Eiji-kun."

"You don't want to see me play, Himeno?" Fuji asked me lazily, though his eyes were fixed on mine intently.

I really didn't want to. But I said blandly, "I'll try." Not very hard, but I would. "Now, Eiji-kun, did you do your homework?"

"Ack! Hime-! Help me!"

***

"Mm-kay… salt, butter, pasta… that should be all." I put the remaining food in the fridge, and glanced at the clock. Doubles had to have started by now. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I picked up my cell phone and called Shuichiro.

"Hey, Shuichiro-kun, how's it going?" I asked when he picked up, maneuvering out the door. The park where the prelims were being held wasn't too far away from the house.

"Not very good, actually."

"Why? Are we losing?"

"Well… Takashi is going to the hospital. He hurt his wrist protecting Shuusuke from a monster attack from Fudomine."

"What?! Is he okay? And Fuji-kun?" I asked in alarm, speeding up to a jog.

"Yeah, both of them will be fine. Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, I'm right inside Shiki Park. I'll be there momentarily."

"Good. Eiji and I are up in like, thirty seconds."

"'kay. See you momentarily." I hung up, spotting Kunimitsu instantly. I jogged up to them as Ryoma waved me over. "Ohayo! Did I make it in time?"

"First doubles players, step forward." The umpire announced.

I gave a sigh of relief and flopped down next to Fuji. Out of the corner of my eye, I studied him. He seemed okay, though a bit tense. He caught my eye and smiled. I broke eye contact, focusing on the match. Just because I hated Fuji didn't mean I wanted bodily harm to come to him.

Well, unless it was by me, of course.

My eyes landed on Eiji, and my mouth just about hit the ground as I watched him hit the ball – from behind his back! I had heard he was flexible, but my God! He was amazing!

"He's good, isn't he?" Fuji commented to me, grinning.

"Amazing." I breathed.

A boom of thunder made me jump; seconds later it began to rain. Sadaharu didn't look very worried, though, and neither did the players. Shuichiro and Eiji were an amazing team – no wonder they were called the "Golden Pair". The rain didn't seem to even affect my new friend – he did a summersault while going for diving volley. This kid was absurd! The other team thought that was well, judging from the gaping looks on their face. Fuji got to his feet, picking up towels.

"Where are you going? The match isn't over yet!"

"It will be." Fuji made his way to the court, just as the umpire announced that the "Golden Pair" had won. Eiji spotted me following Fuji and came bounding over to me, giving me a huge hug and spinning me around.

"Hime-chan, you came!"

Laughing, I made him put me down. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I assured him, giving both of them a hug. "You two are amazing!"

"Eh-heh-heh, thanks Himeno-chan." Shuichiro said, beaming.

"Hey, guys, Kaoru is up next." Ryoma said as we walked over to the stands.

I didn't like Kaoru very much. He was rude, crude and socially unacceptable. That and the fact that he scared the bejeebers out of me. Especially when Kunimitsu had to yell at him to prevent him from smacking the creepy, presumably, gay rhythm guy. But I dutifully sat down to cheer him on. Fudomine was a good opponent… but that Akira guy creeped me out though his speed was amazing/ But Kaoru wasn't out of the running yet; he wasn't even out of breath!

And it made sense after Sadaharu told us all the absurd things Kaoru did as training before practice. I might not like Kaoru very much, but he had earned my respect. After setting it in deuce three times, Kaoru won spectacularly. I cheered enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in my seat. Seigaku was made out of pure awesomeness!

"Ryoma's next." Fuji said next to me.

I sat up a bit straighter. I liked Ryoma, though wanted more than anything to finish of match from the States. I couldn't wait to see his match – to see how much, if any, he had improved. And I wasn't disappointed: the cocky 7th grader scored first point on his serve with a Reverse Spin Twist serve. The first match was won in a matter of minutes, with his opponent Shinji barely getting a return back. And even that was impressive; returning a Reverse Spin was a hard thing to do. I sat back, shaking my head. Ryoma was amazing… now if only he'd do something about that cocky attitude of his. He was the master at the "open mouth, insert foot" technique.

The second match started off without a hitch, though there was something that put me on edge. I narrowed my eyes at the Fudomine player as he hit a high lob, then a low one. Something was off. My mouth dropped open as Ryoma missed an easy ball – something a novice would do, not _Ryoma_! He stared at his racket, obviously confused, then shrugged it off. But then it happened again, and Kunimitsu, sitting to my right, frowned.

"He hesitated for half a second," he muttered to me as it happened again.

As Shinji slammed the ball over the net, I gasped, realizing with a surge of dread what was happening. Fuji and Kunimitsu looked at me. "Spot paralysis! The combination between high and low lobs repeatedly can cause one's arm to freeze up!" I explained. "This is really bad, something can go really wrong."

A splintering crack punctuated my words, drawing our attention to the courts just as a yell of pain broke the tense air. I leaped to my feet as Ryoma stumbled back, holding his eye. Blood seeped from between his fingers; his broken racket was in splinters before him.

"Himeno-chan, get the first-aid kit." ordered Shuichiro, already hurrying to Ryoma.

I snatched the box up and followed the co-captain, swallowing hard. My hand throbbed, and it was like déjà vu all again. Fear tied my stomach into knots: would he be able to play? Shuichiro, coolly efficient, pressed a gauze pad to his eye. The 7th grader had a pained expression on his face, though he didn't pull away from the co-captain's efforts.

"How is he?" asked Kunimitsu.

"The eye's fine, but the eyelid is split open. It won't stop bleeding." The co-captain replied.

Face pale, Eiji swallowed hard. "Ugh… looks painful."

The tense knot of fear in my belly loosened. He would heal, and would probably still be able to play soon.

"There's no way he can keep playing. It's a bummer after coming this far, but…" Shuichiro shook his head.

"Yo, Ryoma. I'm putting your broken racket in your bag, okay?" called Momo.

Eyes closed, Ryoma said quietly, "Momo… pull out another racket while you're there, will you?"

"What?!" I cried out in shock. He couldn't play _now_ – he was injured! But Momo only smiled.

"Sure." He said with a grin.

"With that cut?! Are you insane!?" demanded Shuichiro.

"You can't pull this off! You're at a complete disadvantage!" Sadaharu added.

"Ryoma-san…" the umpire approached us, looking worried. "You're not thinking of playing, are you? If the bleeding doesn't stop, I can't allow you to play."

Sudden fury – at the umpire words, at Ryoma's injury, and Fudomine – bubbled up inside me. I whirled around, pushing past Eiji who gave a little "Hime-chan?" of surprise, and Fuji, who grabbed my arm, searching my gaze.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded, suspicious.

"Challenge that Shinji person." I snapped, yanking my arm from his grasp.

"Challenge – but – what- hey!"

I didn't wait for Fuji to lecture me, but stalked over to the opposite team. Fuji had no choice but to follow me, muttering to himself under his breath. I ignored him. The team's captain spotted me coming over and got to his feet. He, at least, had the decency to look concerned.

"You're from Seishun, right? Is Ryoma-kun okay?" he asked.

"His eye is fine. But his eyelid is split open." I said curtly. I leveled my finger at Shinji, who was muttering to himself. "You. You knew what Spot Paralysis does, and how it can be dangerous, yet you still did it? What kind of sick freak are you?" I demanded, literally shaking with fury, though my voice was very calm and even.

The boy stared at me, raising an eyebrow. "A tennis player."

I almost hit him. I really did. I'm normally a pretty passive person, and hate to resort to violence, even though my temper is hot. But this guy knew what Spot Paralysis could do and did it anyway. And someone had gotten hurt because of it. I despised people like him. That's what had happened with me – and now Ryoma. The only reason I didn't hit Shinji? Fuji laid a heavy hand on mine, catching my attention.

"Make no mistake, Fudomine. We _will_ beat you." He said quietly. He looked at me, meeting my eyes squarely. "Himeno, Eiji just texted me. Ryoma can play. Ryuzaki-sensei bandaged his eye, making it stop bleed bleeding for fifteen minutes, though Kunimitsu gave him ten minutes to win, or he'd forfeit Ryoma's match."

I took a deep breath, then nodded. "You haven't heard the end of this," I warned Shinji as he passed me to go to the courts. He ignored me and waltz onto the courts.

"Himeno."

I glanced at Fuji. "Ryoma will be fine. You'll see."

I sighed. "I hope so."

"Remind me never to piss you off. You're like an evil cat of doom." He added.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Will do, Fuji-kun." Then I abruptly remembered: I hated him! No smiling allowed. I schooled my face into a blink mask, saying, "Let's just get back."

"Whatever, Twerp."

"_Himeno_! It's _Himeno_! You just said it not two seconds ago!"

"I did?"

"Aargh! Fuji-kun, I'm gonna kill you!"

A cheer interrupted his reply, and we both looked up. Ryoma, still somewhat pale, was walking off the courts while Shinji stood there in shock, holding a tennis ball in his hands. Eiji ran over to us and grabbed me in an enthusiastic hug.

"O-Chibi won! We're going to the City Tournament!" he cried, spinning me in a circle.

Laughing, I smacked his back. "Lemme go, you great oaf! That's wonderful!"

Fuji gave me that cat-smile of his, crossing his hands over his chest. "See? I told you he'd win."

"You said no such thing!"

"Oh really? I didn't?"

"I'm gonna strangle you!"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: In Which Shuusuke Receives an (Forced) Invitation

"Hime, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Distracted from my math homework – I wasn't doing much of it, anyway – I looked up to see Kunimitsu hanging in the doorway. I smiled at him and gestured for him to come in. He had a rather serious look on his face, one I recognized as his "game face" . The tournament was in two weeks, and my cousin was taking it all very seriously. He sat down on my bed as I leaned back against my chair.

"How's the wrist?" he asked, pointing to the offending appendage. I had just gotten the cast off, and he had been helping me with physical therapy.

"It's just a little sore." I answered, rubbing it. It felt a little strange without the weight from the cast. I was careful about overworking it but did, as the doctor had said, have almost complete use of it. It was still sore, though, and ached if I moved it too much.

"Good."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was never good at small talk. "What's up, Kuni-chan?"

"How's Mikage-nee doing?"

I blinked at the random question, startled. I wasn't an only child; I had and older sister and a younger brother. Zach was 10, obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh and sports. We competed over everything, and got into mischief together. Despite the three year difference, we were pretty close, though he and I fought constantly… but I loved the little squirt to death. Not that I'd tell him that, of course.

My older sister Mikage was 26 and was my idol. She was fun, cheerful, athletic but still so graceful. She had been the one to teach Kunimitsu and I tennis when were younger. She was a bit of a drama queen, and was absent minded, but everyone loved her. Including her fiancé, Kody Slater.

I liked Kody. He was two years older than Mikage, and a family friend. He balanced her out nicely: he was calm, cool and collected, and had a good head on his shoulders. Their wedding was in a week – in the good old USA. I had just enough time to go down their for the weeding and come back to see the tournament. There was only one hitch.

I had to bring a guy.

Mikage had always been worried about my lack of interest in guys. It's not that I'm lesbian or anything; I've liked plenty of guys. I've even had a boyfriend, albeit only for three months. It's just I don't _do_ anything. It's the whole "look-but-don't-touch" idea, and it worked perfectly for me. Unfortunately, Mikage had this idea that if you had a boyfriend, you were automatically happy. So she was _always_ shoving me together with a boy.

Unfortunately for her, I was bringing Kunimitsu.

What? He's a boy.

"She's fine. Excited. She talked to me about flowers for about an hour last night about flowers." I rolled my eyes. "She wants "cream" coloured flowers, not white, only the flower shop is all out of cream. She threw a big fit, and they're ordering flowers from Scotland now. Not white, but cream. Sheesh."

"There's a… difference?" Kunimitsu asked, confused.

"You're obviously not a girl." I sighed.

"Thank God for that. That would be cruel and unusual punishment." I glared at him, and he gave me a bland smile. Then he hesitated, and blurted out, "I'm sorry, Hime, but I can't go to the wedding! My elbow has been acting up, and I can't skip my appointments!"

Kunimitsu obviously expected me to be angry. I was, a little, but mostly annoyed. He couldn't help that. But now I had to find someone else to go. "its fine, Kuni-chan. But now I'll have to ask a _real_ boy." I said, propping my chin on my hand.

Kunimitsu got an insulted look on his face. "What, I'm not a real boy?"

"Nope. You're a relative. You don't count." I replied promptly.

Kunimitsu, who had by this time navigated to the door, threw his hands in the air with a cry of "Women!". I laughed, shooing him out of my room. I frowned down at my homework. Now, who to ask…

***

"Aargh! God pushed the "smite" button again!" I groaned, banging my head on my desk.

Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, patted me on the head. We were in my English class, the only class that I had without Fuji, mostly because I had switched out. I didn't want to see him six times a day, thanks. It was a normal English class, and, being fluent and all, I didn't really have to try very hard in it.

"None of your tennis buddies can go?" Sakuno asked.

"Eiji-kun and Ryoma-kun are busy training, Shuichiro-kun is too busy being co-captain to come, Sadaharu-kun doesn't want to go, Taka-kun and Momo are busy helping out with their families, and I'm too scared of Kaoru-kun to ask him." I complained.

"Well, what about Fuji-kun?" she suggested.

"No. Absolutely not."

"I know you dislike him – "

"Hate. Despise. Loath."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you need a date, right?" I nodded. "And no one else is able to come, right?" I nodded again. "So that leaves Fuji-kun."

I scowled at my friend. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You're just saying that to make yourself feel better." She beamed at me. "Now go. You have ten minutes until calls starts." She pushed me towards the door, laughing at my face.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I bemoaned.

"I'm coming with you – for moral support, of course."

"Lies! You just want to make fun of me."

"Well, yeah, that too."

I glowered at her as I went next door. I had more or less memorized his schedule, since it was the same as mine, save this class. He sat in the front and was talking to his neighbor when I marched over to him. He looked up, startled, as I slammed my hands on his desk. "You're coming to America with me." I informed him curtly.

His eyes opened wide. "And why would I do that?" he demanded.

"Because I need you to be my date for me onee-chan's wedding." I grumped.

"So, you're asking me out on a date to America?" he asked, an amused look crossing his face, infuriating me.

"No! I can't go to her wedding unless I bring someone – a boy." He had a skeptic look on his face, and, desperate, I said, "Please, Fuji-kun? Please?"

Something flickered in his gaze, and he remained silent for a long moment. I was about to give up when he sighed. "When's the wedding?"

"Six days, though my plane leaves in two days. Mikage wants me to be early. You'll be back in time for the tournament." I replied quickly, hoping against hope.

Fuji grinned. "I've always wanted to go to America. What time should I be at the airport, if my parents agree to it?"

"The flight leaves at 7:23. So… 6-ish?"

"All right, can do."

I clapped my hands together. Now I could go to Mikage's wedding, and she couldn't eat me alive. "Thank you, Fuji-kun!" I smiled warmly at him just as th bell rang. "Eek, Sakuno-chan, we're late!"

**Fuji Shusuke's POV**

I watched Himeno dart out of the classroom with Sakuno on her heels, trying to comprehend what just happened. I groaned, putting my head on my desk. What had I just done? I felt like I had just sold my soul to the devil – and I might have just done that! What on earth had I done?!

But when she had looked at me pleadingly with those tawny eyes, something inside of me melted. She had expressed her hatred of me, yet had come to me for help. It was childish to refuse her. And she seemed to be so desperate, I couldn't help but accept.

But I had a strange feeling that I had just done something that I would never be able to take back.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and am glad people like my stories. Thank you! Sorry it took so long, the next chapters are sort of important, so I want to take my time with them. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter~ .

* * *

Chapter Five: In Which Fuji is Introduced

"Himeno! Over here!"

I winced at the loud voice, though I couldn't help the big grin that split my face as my brown-haired sister flung arms around my neck. I had an eerie sense of déjà vu, though this time, the whispered comments were in English. And this time, I could care less, but hugged my sister enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad you're here, Himeno! Mom's been going crazy trying to do the whole wedding by herself." Mikage rolled her eyes. "You know how she is."

I did indeed. My mom thought she was unstoppable. And, most of the time, she was. Getting on her bad side meant certain death; her wrath made the fiery pits of hell look like sparklers. But she tended to take on huge projects – like Mikage's wedding – all by herself and hello, nervous breakdown city.

"How's Dad?" I asked, taking a step back.

"He's okay, but he keeps freaking out about how his "little baby" is getting married." Both of us giggled. My dad was a big bear of a man and spoke gruffly, though he was a teddy bear at heart. Mikage, taking a step back, asked, "Where are your – " She stopped suddenly, grabbing my arm and looking past me. "Is that him? Your boyfriend?"

I turned slightly as Fuji came up, lugging both of our luggage behind him. I hurried over to him, grabbing my bag. "Remember our deal." I hissed nervously.

"Breathe, Twerp. Things will go fine." He replied easily.

I gave him a hard look, though kept silent. I grabbed his hand – cringing inwardly – and dragged him to my sister, who was almost wiggling with joy. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as I prepared to give the biggest lie of my entire life.

"Onee-chan, this is my," I nearly choked on the next word, and had to swallow hard. "boyfriend, Fuji Shuusuke. Fuji-kun, this is my sister Mikage."

_Three Hours Earlier_

"You want me to do WHAT?!"

"Shhh!" I slapped a hand over his mouth as the other passengers stared at us. "Not so loud!"

Fuji pushed my hand away, staring at me. "Excuse me, but I didn't exactly expect to be _asked out_ by someone who _hates_ me!" But he did lower his voice.

"I'm not asking you out! I'm asking you to _pretend_ to be my boyfriend! " I corrected.

"Why? I'm here, isn't that enough?" he demanded.

"Two days ago, yes. But Ayana-oba-san made a mistake and blabbed to Mikage that I was bringing my boyfriend. If I don't deliver, I'll never hear the end of it." I explained. I loved my aunt, but I wanted to strangle her at the moment.

"But that means lying! To your family!" protested the boy.

"So? Mikage wants me to be happy, and in her mind, having a boyfriend makes one happy. She won't be happy if she thinks I'm unhappy. And it's her wedding day. She deserves to be happy." I informed him hotly.

"Fine. Lie to your family if you want. But I'm not." He retorted. "Why should I?"

"Because I need your help!" I snapped. He glared coldly at me and I sighed, softening my tone. "Please, Fuji-kun? When we go back to Japan, we can say we broke up. No harm, no foul. Please?"

"Himeno – " he started.

"_Please_, Shuusuke!" I hated this. I was almost begging. And I never beg. "You're the only one I can count on!"

He blinked at the use of his first name and that strange look crossed his face again. He stayed silent and I had almost given up on him, when he finally sighed. "Sushi."

I blinked at him in confusion. "What?" Had he lost his mind?

"You owe me a lot of sushi for this. _Expensive_ sushi." He informed me. "I'll do it."

Relief coursed through me and I laughed. "Thank you, Fuji-kun!" I may not like him, I admit that. But he was the only one who was covering my ass, and I had no choice but to trust him.

But why did I feel like I had just done something irrevocable?

_Present Time_

"Nice to meet you, Mikage-san." Fuji said in accented English.

"Ohmigod, you're adorable! I'm so glad my little sister has found someone! I've been worried – she's stubborn and hot-headed. I didn't think she was ever going to get a boyfriend!" Mikage squealed.

Fuji looked taken aback, and shot me a pleading sort of look. I stepped in front of him, drawling, "Thanks, onee-chan. Your faith in me is inspiring."

"Well, ever since Christian, you've been sulking. You need a new man!" Mikage told me firmly.

"Christian?" inquired Fuji.

"My ex." I told him curtly, warning him not to probe. "He cheated on me last year."

He took the hint and picked up our stuff as I said, "We should get going. The hotel is a good forty-five minutes from here, isn't it. I want to see Zach."

"Zach?" Fuji's eyes narrowed slightly.

Was he... No, he couldn't be. "Zach's my little brother. He's ten." Was I imagining something, or was Fuji blushing? I smiled at him. I still dsiliked the older boy, but I was going to be with him for the week, so I might as well try and be pleasent to him. Plus... well, I had a feeling that this wedding would be interesting.

***

Introducing Fuji to my parents proved an interesting adventure. My parents were slightly over-protective of us - especially Mikage. Poor Kody was threatened with a shot-gun when he and Mikage started dating. So it really wasn't surprising that the instant the brunett stepped out of the car my dad jumped on him. "So, you're my Himeno's boyfriend, correct?" my father demanded (in Japanese) omenious tone of voice. And considering my father towered a good six inches above Fuji, he seemed very omenious indeed.

"Um." gulped Fuji visibly. "Yes, sir. I'm Fuji Shuusuke."

"Hmm... and what makes you think that you're good enough for my daughter?"

"Dad!" I protested, switiching to English. Fuji looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. I took ahold of his hand, sqeezing it gently. He looked so scared it was almost funny. "Leave him alone, already!"

"But, honey-"

"Leave the poor guy alone, Tatsuya." My mother had finally appeared, a smile on her face. Slender and petite, she was the direct opposite of my dad. I gave her an enthusastic hug.

"Hello, Mama." I said quietly.

"You've grown so tall, and it's only been a couple months!" she fussed over me, though she was smiling.

"Don't be silly, Mama." I said, embaressed. "How was the trip?" I changed topics. Though they had gotten back from their trip, I had elected to remain in Japan. I had just made friends, and it was halfway through the school year. Sure, I missed them, but I loved Japan too. Though they were slightly disappointed in my decision, they supported it a hundred precent. Nice of them, huh?

"It was great! The view was amazing, the air was so much cleaner, the castles were gorgous and - is that your boyfriend Ayana was talking about?" Mom looked past me at Fuji, who was lurking unsuringly behind me.

I dragged him forward, and he gave me a rather apprehensive look. I smiled encouragingly at him. "Mama, this is Fuji Shuusuke. Fuji, this is my mother, Tezuka Mawata."

"Pleased to meet you, Shuusuke-kun." my mother said warmly in Japanese. I smiled at her. Everyone was doing their best (except for my father, but he didn't count.) to make him feel welcome. Mom could put anyone at ease, and Fuji relaxed. Dad scowled, but let it lie. Mom had him totally whipped. I looked around. Mikage had volunteered to take our stuff in, and Kody was still at work, but we were still missing someone.

"Hey, Mom, where's - " Suddenly, a tennis ball zipped past my nose and bounced into the street. I caught sight of a speeding object just before I found myself on the ground, knocked out of breath, and something on my chest. I opened my eyes to see the brown eyes of my brother staring enthusastically into mine, as he bounced up and down on my chest.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan! Guess what, Christian is teaching me how to play tennis! C'mon and play with me, please! I'll knock your socks off!"

_Tennis_? A glanced up at my father, who avoided my eye. Anger and hurt filled me. Father had disapproved of Mikage and I playing tennis. He said it was a "boy sport" and that we should stick to sports like golf or swimming, neither of which ere appealing to my sister or I. Mikage had eventually stopped playing due to her work and engagement, but I had refused to even think about it. Secretly, I knew my dad was thankful for my injury - not that he enjoyed me being hurt, but at the fact that I was no longer allowed to play. He had been trying to get me to quit for ages, and now I finally was. But, now he was letting _Zach_ play! It was so unfair!

But I couldn't spoil my brother's happiness... nor afford to pass out. "Um, that's great bud, but could you get off my chest? I can't play you if you suffocate me!"

Zach leaped off of my chest, bouncing up and down in place. Fuji helped me to my feet, an amused grin on his face. I winced as my back protested and retrieved my brother's ball. "Come, onee-chan, play me!" he requested again. Zach didn't know he extent of my injury, and, in his mind, cast off meant I could play again.

I forced myself to laugh. "Oooh, I'm not sure I want to! You'd beat me, buddy, and I'm not sure my ego could handle it!"

Zach giggled. "Fraidy-cat!" Then he noticed Fuji, who had taken the ball away from me and was bouncing it on the street. "Who're you?" he asked curiously.

An evil thought crossed my mind and I grinned at my "boyfriend", who began to look very worried. And rightfully so. I looked at my little brother. "This is Fuji Shuusuke. He's the best tennis player in all of Japan. Why don't you play with him?" Okay, so maybe it was a bit of a stretch, but it worked. Zach's eyes got round as Fuji glared at me. Zach grabbed his jacked, yanking on it, almost dropping his racket.

"Could you _please _come play with me? Please, Shuusuke-sempai!"

Fuji looked helplessly at my younger brother, obviously not wanting to say no to him, but not wanting to play either. I felt sort of sorry for him, though was disappointed when my mother intervened. "Zach, why don't you go in and order pizza? You can play with Shuusuke-kun tomorrow."

Zach, though disappointed that Fuji wouldn't play, was elated at the thought of pizza. My parents were health nuts, and we rarely ever at out or ordered take-out. Zach scampered inside and I winked at Fuji, who was shaking his head. Yes, I was a horrible person, but hey, I frankly didn't care. I sighed. I still had to unpack and everything, and all I really wanted to do was talk to my family. I was bending over to pick up my suitcases when Fuji promptly took them, scowling. "My job. You go inside with your family."

Had he read my mind or something? I opened my mouth to protest, then thought better of it. "All right, Fuji-kun." I smiled at him. "Thanks." What? It was the polite thing to do, thanking him. And, despite being me and having hatred for him, I didn't want to be rude. I was about to turn around when a shadow engulfed me. Looking up, my heart constricted.

"Christian."

"Himeno."

Christain was taller than Fuji, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had that handsome jock-look going for him, and he wasn't afraid to show it. He currently was wearing nothing but shorts, and had that cocky smile on his face. He leaned up against the car and looked me up and down, whistling in appreciation. "Wow, Himeno, you sure grew up _fine_. What'd do you say that we hook up?"

I closed me eyes. "No, Christian." I was in a pit of misery and anger. Of course he was here, he was my brother's idol. Christian had been my first boyfriend, the first boy that had even taken a second glance at me. It was a cliche story, of course. Christain - the best player on the football team, straight A student but the all around jerk - had dated me for about a week, made me feel confident, then made out with my best friend. Needless to say, I wasn't happy to see him here. "Not again."

"Aww, come on, baby, are you still stuck up over that think with Amy? It was only one frickin' kiss." He grabbed my arm as I turned away.

"Christain, let me go."

"Not until you answer me. Come one, just one date?"

"No. Let me go."

"Himeno -"

"She said to let her go. I'd suggest you do so before I force you to."

I had forgotten that Fuji was there, and glanced at him in surprise. His voice was calm, and he was leaning in a laid-back way against the car as well, but his eyes sparkled with... anger? I blinked at him, startled. Fuji was legitimently angry! At Christain? Why would he be...? I didn't understand, but Fuji's menecing glare made Christian back off. He snorted.

"So now you're going for the Japanese boys, huh? Wow, lowering yourself to that. Unthinkable. What'd you do, bribe him to date you?"

That hurt. Mostly because it was true. I stayed silent, unable to answer. However, Fuji did, and his answer suprised me. "Of course not, you scumbag. That's not why people date - it's for feelings. Of course you wouldn't understand, you over-grown ape."

Score one, Fuji.

Christain tured red with anger and clentched his fists. "Watch it, Japanese kid." he snarled. He looked over at me. "My offer stands until tomorrow. Think hard about who's really good for you." Christain stalked away, punching a nearby tree as he did so. I couldn't look at Fuji, who, in his mild manner said, "Well, that was interesting."

I had to smile and touched his arm. "Thanks. Really."

Fuji shrugged. "No big deal. He's a scumbag, don't let him get to you. Now, are we going in or not, Twerp?"

I let that one slide. After all, he had pretty much earned one jab at me.

But only one.

I couldn't let myself get soft, after all.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I really enjoy the fact that people love my stories! Criticism is welcome, as long as you aren't rude or anything like that. Thank you for sticking with Himeno and Co!

* * *

Chapter Six: In Which Starbucks Becomes Himeno's Least Favourite Place

**Fuji Shuusuke's POV**

"So, Shuusuke-kun, Himeno, what are your plans today?"

It was the next day, around breakfast. Actually it was more of a lunch than anything else, because it was 11:30. I had surprised myself by sleeping in so late - but it make sense, since I had just gone through that awful flight from Japan to here. I had nothing against America, but why did it have to be so blasted far away? Anyway, I had stumbled down the stairs from the room Himeno's parents had rented for me to the dining room, where I found a sleepy-eyed Himeno, Mikage and her parents. Zach, I had been informed, had gone out with one of his friends to play tennis, and Kody (who worked during the night as a security guard, I had learned) was still asleep.

The question, posed by Mikage, made Himeno look up from her cereal with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Mikage gave her sister an impatient look, as if she was suppose to understand what she meant. "Ayana-oba-san said that you and Shuusuke-kun rarely have any time together because he plays tennis. Now is the perfect time to spend some quality _alone_ time with him! So what are you going to do? Surely you have _something_ planned."

Lemme get something straight right now. I don't know why I agreed to the Twerp... I mean, Himeno's crazy idea. At first, I had been intrigued by the tantalizing idea of going to America. I had picked up some English, and had excelled in it at school, so I was fairly good at it. But that hadn't been what made me agree to pretend to date her. Frankly, I didn't know why. But when she looked pleadingly at me - forcing herself to beg the person she hated - something inside of me melted. I didn't want her to hate me, I reasoned, so I had agreed.

But I had _no freaking' idea _on how to act like her boyfriend. I've dated girls before, casually, but nothing really serious. And, judging by how Himeno had described Mikage, her older sister took relationships very seriously. After all, she had cowed her into going out with me! So how on earth was I suppose to act? Himeno stared blankly at her sister, obviously struggling for an answer as well. She shot me a pleading look over the top of her sister's act, eyes desperate.

What was _I_ suppose to do!?

Pulling something out of my ass, I said, "We were planning on... Twer--Himeno was going to take me around the city. We planned on stopping by, uh, Starbucks or something like that."

Himeno groaned - she had obviously been hoping for a day off - but nodded brightly when Mikage looked at her. "Yeah, and maybe do a bit of window-shopping. Something relaxing."

Mikage sighed happily. "Young love! So cute." I noticed Himeno wrinkle her nose and roll her eyes, and had to cover a laugh. Her little sister definitely didn't agree. "Kody and I are having a date too; maybe we'll see you guys!"

A date? Was _that_ what it was? I looked dubiously at Himeno, who nodded at her sister's words, a fixed smile on her face. "Right. Well, the day's almost half done, so we best get on going, right, Fuji-kun?"

I finished the last bite of my apple and nodded, rising to my feet. She didn't seem angry – which was my initial thought at the sight of her fixed smile, more like resigned. Was it such a bad thing to go out with me? I mean, I was sadistic at times (I'll even admit it), but I wasn't _that_ bad of a person.

Then I remembered.

She hated me.

That certainly put a damper on my morning.

A half an hour later, Himeno and I were off for a tour of Spokane, Washington. It, unlike the spring in Japan, was autumn here, and Himeno wore a brown jacket over her t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was loose, a change from her normal pony-tail. She wore only a tiny bit of make-up, no jewelery. She didn't need it, really, with her pale skin and dark eyes. She was pretty enough to turn any guy's head. No wonder that asshole guy Christian was all over her.

Damn guy.

"Fuji? You okay? You're staring, and it's kinda starting to creep me out."

Himeno's voice jolted me back to reality and I realize that yes, indeed, I was staring. I adverted my eyes, saying candidly, "It's just strange seeing you in street clothes. It almost makes you look normal."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Again, with the insults! Would you lay off, already?!"

"Not until you tell me why you hate me!" I shot back.

Like it did every time that subject was brought up, her lips tightened and she looked away. I gave a little growl of frustration, though didn't push it. I didn't understand why she hated me so much. Not even Tezuka knew, and she told her cousin everything! It was so irritating to be hated for no apparent reason. I expected Himeno not to talk to me for the rest of the day – resigned myself to it, actually, when she surprised me.

Again.

"Look, Fuji-kun, arguing is dumb. Why don't we call a temporary truce while we're here, and I show you around?" It wasn't exactly an apology, but it worked.

"Sounds good to me, Twerp." At her narrowed gaze, I amended, "I mean, Himeno."

Most of the day passed quickly after that. Himeno took me all over the place, from the library to Wal-Mart, to the mall, to Barns and Noble, and finally to Starbucks. I surprised myself by actually enjoying the trip. America was sort of like Japan, only... Americans seemed a lot more.... closed up. Private. Except for the girls – I had gotten several stares, to my displeasure. I wasn't a zoo animal, after all!

What surprised me most was _how_ open Himeno was now. She joked and teased, and she seemed so relaxed, totally different from she was in Japan. She laughed often, and her face was unguarded and... friendly. With me. It was a surprising, yet nice, change of pace. I teased her back over coffee, when a new voice interrupted us.

"Himeno? Is that you?"

Himeno's eyes widened and she looked up. A short girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes stood there, with a half-hopeful, half-nervous look on her face. Himeno's face clouded over slightly, and her tawny eyes hardened. "Amy."

The blonde girl slumped. "You're still angry." Not a question.

"No. I don't to talk about it, Amy. It's done. But... we can't be friends anymore, Amy. I can't trust you."

So this was the girl who Christian had cheated on Himeno with? I wanted to be angry at her, but I couldn't. She seemed so... sad. Himeno had a stony look on her face and wouldn't even glance at her. I reached over the table, touching her hand. She glanced at me, surprised. "Why don't you give her a chance, Himeno? She does look apologetic." I said gently.

She stared at me, hurt and anger in her eyes. "But she betrayed me! She was my best friend!"

"I've told you! It wasn't my idea! Christian kissed me, not the other way around! I didn't ask for it, nor wanted it, he did it without my consent!" Amy protested, nearly in tears.

Himeno looked at her former best friend. "But, Amy, you lied! You told me nothing happened – I found out when Jenny told me, not you! I'm more hurt... by that, then anything else."

Amy looked at her feet, embarrassed and hurt. "I couldn't tell you, Himeno... I knew it would hurt you. I wanted to protect you. I was trying to figure out a good time to tell you, when Jenny told you."

Himeno stayed silent for so long that I thought she was not going to reply. Then, quietly, voice confused, she said, "Amy, you hurt me. I know you didn't mean to... But I think... I can forgive you soon. Not now, I'm too confused, but...soon."

Amy's face brightened slightly. "Thank you, Himeno. I'll leave you to it, then." The blonde girl turned to leave, then stopped, looking over her shoulder. "And, Himeno? I think you've picked a much better boyfriend this time!"

Himeno laughed as Amy walked away. I smiled, just as another voice reached us. "Look, Kody, they're holding hands!"

Mikage and an unfamiliar but smiling guy waved at us from the entrance, grinning. The man was taller than I was, with black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had an arm wrapped around Mikage, and she leaned contentedly into his embrace. All of which I assumed that he was Kody. At her words, both of us looked at our hands. All of the hubbub had distracted us, and I had forgotten that I had been holding her hand. Like my hand was on fire or something, the girl yanked her hand from under mine, setting it in her lap.

Gee. Self confidence booster there. Was I all that bad? I knew she hated me, but...

"Aw, Mikage, you embarrassed them!" Kody laughed, leading his fiancee over to us. He bowed to me, saying in heavily accented Japanese, "Hello, I'm Kody Sanders. Nice to meet you."

I couldn't really bow sitting down, so I dipped my head. "I'm Fuji Shuusuke."

"See, isn't he adorable?" gushed Mikage with a squeal. "He's perfect for our little Himeno, isn't he? I was worried that she'd never get over Christian, but look at the fine specimen she picked out!"

Specimen?

I wasn't quite sure that was a good thing.

Himeno had a rather horrified look on her face, which was beet red. "Mikage, stop it! You're embarrassing us!" she told her sister with a glare.

Kody laughed and ruffled her hair fondly as Mikage protested, "But it's sweet!" A look entered her eyes, one that made me nervous. "Have you two kissed yet?"

Himeno stiffened, a strange look crossing her face and I stared. _Kiss_? _Himeno_? Why on earth would I do that?! That was for two people who were dating, not the two of us... whatever our relationship was. Then I remembered.

To her, we _were_ dating.

Now that the idea was lodged in my brain, I looked at the girl sitting across from me. I had noticed before, but she was really quite pretty. If she didn't, ya know, hate me or anything like that, she would be exactly the kind of girl I'd date. My eyes fell upon her lips... her quite plump, soft-looking, kissable lips...

"That's none of your business, Onee-chan!" Himeno's tart response broke me out of my thought and I tore my gaze away from her lips to her eyes. Her face was an interesting shade of red, and she had a strange look in her eyes.

"Well, I was just asking. Kissing is a big part of every relationship. It shouldn't be ignor--"

"Mikage!"

Kody, thankfully, rescued us. "Come on, Mikage, leave the two alone. It isn't any of our business, anyway. Let the kids work it out themselves."

Mikage pouted. "But -"

"Mikage." Kody looked into her eyes. "Stop worrying about them, and worry about us. I'm feeling quite neglected over here." Over the top of her head, the man winked at us, making Himeno giggle and me smile.

Mikage looked up at her fiancee, adoration in her face. "Well, we'll just have to go remedy that, now won't we?" She looked over at us as she dragged Kody away. "See you later, kids. Tomorrow's the dress rehearsal, so don't be late!"

The door closed after the two, leaving Himeno and I in relative peace. I looked over at her to see her staring at me with a rather... speculative look on her face. When I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, she just shook her head, blushing furiously.

Girls.

"I can't believe Mikage said that!" she said, taking a sip of her mocha. "I'm sorry, Fuji-kun!"

"Eh. I don't really care." Nope. I liked the idea very much, actually.

"Humph. I do. Like I'd ever kiss _you_." she told me, wrinkling her nose slightly, though her eyes remained thoughtful.

I narrowed my eyes. Was that an... insult? "What's that suppose to mean?"

She gave me a surprised look. "I don't want to kiss you." She nodded firmly. "I wouldn't kiss you if my life depended on it. You don't look like a very good kisser, anyway."

Okay. That was beyond rude. I had been nothing but nice to her (with a few sadistic comments here and there, but she deserved them!) and she treats me like this? And now she was said that I was a bad kisser! I had done nothing to her to deserve her ragging on me!

"Oh, really?" my voice was carefully neutral, but she didn't catch on to my mildness.

"I mean, the thought of actually kissing you is just... ugh. No offense but -"

"Offense taken." I didn't even recognize my voice, but it made Himeno look up from her drink with a surprised look.

I wouldn't have done what I did next if I had been in my right mind. My excuse? I was exhausted and upset, and she had crossed the line one too many times. I reached across the table and yanked her across it, easily setting her down in my lap. Ignoring her half-coherent protests and squeaks, I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. I was pissed, after all. She tried to struggle, to get me off her, but I was too strong for her. Her hands came up to my hands – probably to try and remove them – and opened her mouth to protest. I didn't allow her to – instead, I tilted my head slightly and, gentling myself slightly, deepened the kiss. Her hands tightened on my wrists slightly, and she stiffened.

Then she did something so surprising that is shocked me to the core.

She kissed me back.

Her hands came away from my wrists to rest on my chest, and she leaned into me slightly. My hands moved from her face to her slender waist, hugging her closer to me. Her smaller body fit just right against mine, and she hummed in pleasure as she returned the kiss.

It was the clapping and whistles that brought us back to reality. I knew exactly when she realized what she was doing – she stiffened and pulled back violently, almost falling off my lap. I stared at her, a slightly smug smile on my face, and slightly dazed. Did I just do that? Himeno gaped at me, one hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

Then she slapped me.

I had expected it, of course. I had kissed her against her will, after all, even though she did participate in the end. But it still hurt. I stared mildly at her as she struggled off my lap, face red as a beet, her eyes sparkling.

"You – you – you-" she sputtered, not even coherent.

"Yes?"

"You kissed me!"

"Indeed. I did. I was there."

"Against my will!"

There was little I could say to that, but, "You kissed back."

She froze in the act of picking up her purse, glaring at me. "I most certainly did not!"

"Yes. You did."

"Liar!"

"Nope. Believe what you want, Twerp, but you kissed me back. I felt it."

"You're delusional." she growled.

Feeling incredible – must be the male ego thing – I said serenely, "If that's what you want to believe. Anyway, shouldn't we get back? We're having dinner out, aren't we?"

Himeno sputtered for a few minutes, then threw her arms in the air in exasperation and stalked away. I followed after her, a smug smile on my face. She may not like me, but she was attracted to me. I knew it. My man instincts were tell me so.

Now, if only I could get her to like me...


	8. Chapter Seven

... GOMEN NASAI! I'm so sorry everyone! -bows- I'm terrible for not updating this story! ...However, I shall reward everyone's patience with a very, erm, _steamy _scene! Mwuhahahahaha-Himeno throws tennis racket at me- Owie... Well, anyone, enjoy... I may need to up the rating on this story. O.o

* * *

Chapter Seven: In Which Himeno Discovers a Very Disturbing and Upsetting Thing About Herself

* * *

~Himeno's POV~

He kissed me.

I could still feel the scalding brand of his lips against mine, the touch of his hand against the small of my back. The way his other hand had gently cupped the side of my face, tipping my face to meet his own. The way his breath tickled my lips the instant before the mind-shattering kiss.

He kissed me.

He hadn't been gentle, either, in his kiss. He had been forceful, pillaging my mouth, making it his own, to the point where I didn't know who's tongue was who's. But at the same time, his hands had cradled me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. Christian had never kissed me like that before. Ever. With Fuji... I felt special. Cherished.

He kissed me, and I had kissed him back.

I wasn't in the habit of lying to myself. Despite my protests to Fuji, I knew full well that yes, I had indeed kissed Fuji back. And liked it. Part of me was horrified. I hated him. I loathed him with all my heart. But, apparently, not all of it. Because somewhere, deep down inside, I had liked it. Part of me had liked the kiss, and was yearning for another one.

I had to do something. The hatred I felt for him was dying, and that thought terrified me. He had ruined my life, stolen the one thing I truly cared about away from me. I couldn't like him. I couldn't! I couldn't let myself be attracted to him, to fall for him! This facade I was putting on for my sister was getting too close to the truth.

And, that evening, it only got worse.

My family, including Kody and Fuji, decided to go out to eat, as we were sick of ordering pizza. Mom and Dad were too busy with the upcoming wedding to cook, and Mikage hated to do it. And my ability in the kitchen... well, it left much to be desired. It's rather depressing when you burn frozen dinners or mac n' cheese.

Anyway, it was over dinner at a nice restaurant named Conley's that my mother made my life just a bit more difficult. And it began with a simple little announcement, too: "Himeno, I have some good news for you. Your Uncle Ross is actually able to make it to the wedding."

I looked up from my steak in surprise. Uncle Ross was my Dad's brother, a freelance photographer who traveled around the world to take pictures of nature. My dad thought he was a flighty loser who didn't care about anything, but I knew that wasn't the case. Uncle Ross just liked to have fun, that's all, and always sent us cards and such for our birthdays. But I was surprised that he was going to be at the wedding – last time I had heard, he was down in Australia!

"That's great!" I said excited, delighted at the fact that I'd be able to see my favourite uncle again. I looked at my parents as they exchanged a look. THE look. The one that said something was up. "What?"

"The thing is, Himeno... we don't have enough rooms for him, since it was so sudden." my father picked up where my mother left off.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. I did NOT like where this was going. Not one bit.

"Your mother trusts you, even though I disapprove." my father continued, turning a bit purple in the face. "But since we don't have anywhere else for that... my brother, we, well, want..." my father's face contorted strangely and my mother had to take over.

"Do you mind terribly if you and Shuusuke-kun share a room, Himeno dear?"

I choked on my steak, staring. Although I knew that this was going to happen after my father's first sentence, it still came as a shock. A choking sort of noise came from Fuji's vicinity, and I glanced at him. His eyes were bulging out of its sockets, and he was alternating between going bright red and ghost white. He opened and shut his mouth several times, trying to speak, though nothing came out. Me? I couldn't say anything either, just stared at my parents.

How could they even consider this idea? Me? Share a room with _him_? Especially after what he had done! Okay, true, my parents didn't know that little fact, but STILL. What were they thinking! I would've expected this from Mikage, not from my parents. Then a horrible thought dawned on me.

Mikage had planned this. Somehow, someway, she had done this.

I looked over at my sister, who gave me the "V is for victory" sign. My dangfangled sister had plotted this out somehow, on a misguided sense of duty. Since she was so happy, she would've thought it her duty to see my happy. And OF COURSE that would mean spending the remainder of the week in the same bedroom as my "boyfriend"! I knew my sister was into romance and stuff, but this was going too far! I was about to protest when she sent me a pleading sort of look, mouthing, "Pretty please?" over my mother's head.

No one in their right mind would agree to something as ridiculous as this. But I knew that this meant a lot to my sister, and that she wouldn't be fully happy if I didn't at least pretend to be happy. And that wasn't right, especially when the wedding was so close. I truly wanted my sister to be happy. But I really, really, REALLY, didn't want to do this. Not with Fuji. However, my sense of duty... well, I guess I'm not in my right mind."You owe me!" I mouthed back before turning to my parents.

"...not appropriate! I mean, we are just teenagers and-" Fuji was saying really fast, face red. I mentally thanked him and ruefully apologized him in my mind for what I was about to do to us.

"It'll be fine, Fuji-kun." I interrupted, fixing a smile on my face as I looked at my parents. "I don't mind. It'll be great, having Uncle Ross her!" Some more choking noises came from Fuji's vicinity, and I smiled sweetly at my parents. "If you'll excuse us, Fuji-kun and I will need to figure some things out."

"Sure, sure." Dad said, waving his hand, glad that the explaining part was over. Then he narrowed his eyes at my "boyfriend". "Oh, by the way, Shuusuke, touch my daughter and I'll murder you."

Fuji gulped. "Yes sir."

With that, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the restaurant.

*Fuji's POV*

_This is not good. Not good at ALL. _That was the only thought that was going through my head as Himeno almost literally dragged me out of the restaurant. Himeno had a vice-grip on my hand as she dragged me back to he house. The girl forcibly pushed me, still sputtering, into her room, slamming the door behind her. The instant the lock slid into place, she rounded on me, tawny eyes glittering. _Uh-oh._ This was not going to be pretty.

"Let's get something straight here, buddy-boy," she growled at me, poking one finger into my chest. "You so much as _think_ about pulling something like what you did at Starbucks and I will personally murder you. Or castrate you. Whichever hurts most, I suppose..." Would you believe she actually sounded thoughtful!

I groaned, closing my eyes. Why had I even done that stupid kiss in the first place? If Tezuka ever found out, he'd kill me! Or worse. But I had been so mad, so upset, that I hadn't really thought, just acted. And now I had to deal with this!

Did God hate me that much?

A strange, loud noise made me open my eyes. Himeno was kneeling on the ground, duct tape in hand. I quirked an eyebrow at her as she stuck the end to the ground. "Uh, Twerp, what are you doing?

"It's HIMENO. HI-ME-NO. Not all that hard to pronounce." she snapped. "And I'm making a boundary line."

Boundary line! What did the girl think I was going to do to her, rape her in her sleep! It had just been one kiss! One meesely, stupid, warm, amazing kiss, but one kiss just the same! "You're being irrational." I informed her.

"I am NEVER irrational." she snapped back.

"Fine. You're being stupid."

Himeno threw the duct tape at me. I ducked and the roll bounced harmlessly off the wall and onto the floor. She gave a little shriek of anger and stomped over to me. "That's IT! I've had it!"

. . . huh? "You've had... what?" I asked, eying her warily. Had she lost her mind? Whatever train of thought she boarded, she had left me behind at the station.

"IT! I've had IT!" she yelled.

"...did I miss the beginning of this conversation?"

She loomed over me like some kind of scary monster, eyes flashing. And believe me, she WAS scary. "Oh, you've missed more than that, Fuji-kun, and you'll be missing a certain body paret if things don't change around here!"

I closed my eyes again and laid back on the bed. I wasn't going to deal with that. Not at all. "Come back when you start making sense."

Himeno sputtered in outrage. "No, this is _my_ room and -"

"Ah-ah-ah! As of fifteen minutes ago, _our_ room." I corrected.

Himeno took a sudden step towards the bed, to do what, I was too afraid to think about. But in the process of that, she somehow managed to trip over her own feet and, with a little squeak of surprise, went sprawling.

Right on me.

That confirmed it.

God hated me.

She sat up, steadying herself on my chest. It took her all of ten seconds to realize she was straddling me and ten more to stiffen up and turn bright red. I quickly shoved her off of me, springing to my feet. Oh, God, this wasn't good. I could feel my face turn red as I ran a hand through my hair. "I-I'm sorry." Wait, why was I the one apologizing? _She_ had fallen on _me_, not the other way around! I had to get out of here - she was affecting me way too much. I had to leave before she ended up killing me.

And before I, ya know, did something stupid.

"I'm gonna go, ya know, get my things." I mumbled. I turn to leave only to have a hand close about my own.

"We're not finished yet!" Himeno told me fiercely.

I don't know why I did what I did. Maybe it was because I had momentarily lost my mind, being locked in the room with this particular female. Or maybe it was the jet lag, tricking me into doing something that I normally wouldn't do. Or maybe some demon possessed my body, the most likely reasons. Because what I did next was something that I would NEVER had done if I had full possession of my senses.

I grabbed Himeno's wrist and yanked her into me, letting myself fall backwards on the bed. She let out a squeak of surprise and, perhaps, rage, as I pulled her into my lap. I ignored it, and wrapped on arm around her waist, the other hand snaking up to turn her chin towards me. Her eyes widened as she realized a split second before I acted what I was going to do. She squirmed, placing her hands on my chest, trying to protest. "Fuji-kun, what are-"

I silenced her by crashing my lips onto hers. She stiffened, struggling in my embrace, but I only tightened my hold on her. I gentled my kiss, lightly touching my tongue to her soft lips, tracing the shape of them. She remained still and unresponsive in my lap, so I gently brushed my lips once, twice, three times across her own before kissing her harder. It was no fun just kissing someone one-sided, so I was trying to coax her into participating.

But what she did floored me.

She actually kissed me back.

She gave a little sigh of surrender, her hands sliding up from my chest to lock around my neck, drawing closer to me. She kissed me back, groaning as she opened her mouth for me, and I willingly entered, exploring greedily. She shifted on my lap so that her legs were on either side of mine, butt nestled on a very sensitive area. I drew her closer to me, exploring her mouth and gently nipping at her bottom lip. She moaned and her hands gripped my neck tighter.

I drew back, hearing her whimper in loss as I broke the kiss. She drew in a sharp breath, however, as I pressed a kiss to the pulse on her neck, then moved down to nibbling on the exposed collarbone of her v-neck shirt. I bit down a gently, then soothed away the hurt with my tongue. Her skin tasted incredible, like cinnamon, and I couldn't get enough of it. She entangled her fingers in my hair, leaning down and taking the tip of my ear in between her small, neat teeth. I sucked in a sharp breath as she nibbled on it, and moved my lips back up to hers.

She shifted on my lap again, and I moaned into her mouth. What was this girl doing to me? Normally, I would never do something like this. This wasn't like me, to lose my head over a girl like this. But I was drawn to her like flies to honey, and couldn't get enough of it. I pulled her closer, the hand on her waist rubbing circles on the small of her back. She hummed in pleasure, leaning more fully into me, pressing full breasts into my chest.

I probably would've done something stupid if it wasn't for the loud bang on the door, which broke through my pleasure fogged brain. I blinked at Himeno, who stared up at me through slightly dazed tawny eyes, her mouth swollen from my kisses. Both of us gasped for breath as we stared at each other, neither one of us able to say anything. The banging on the door happened again, shocking me into reality. Himeno was almost fully sprawled on me, flushed and panting, on my lap, glasses askew, lips bright red.

With a gasp, my senses returning with another loud knock, I leaped to my feet, pushing Himeno off of me. I fumbled around for the doorknob - _when had she locked it!_ - and wondered how the hell I was going to fix this mess. "I-I'm sorry! I'm going to, um, leave, now!" And with those words, I'm not ashamed to admit it, I fled.

~Himeno's POV~

A part of my brain commented on Fuji's hasty retreat, murmuring, "Isn't it the girl who usually runs away?" But the larger part of my brain was too busy being dazed by his kisses. I couldn't think, just stared blankly as my brother walked into the room, looking rather confused.

"Onee-chan? Is Shuusuke-sempai okay?" he asked. I nodded absently, not paying too much attention to what Zach was saying. Fuji had nearly kissed me senseless, and my brain was trying, and failing to start working again. "Onee-chan, onee-chan, will you play tennis with me? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? We haven't played in forever? Please, please, please, please?" The word "tennis" snapped me out of my kiss-induced fog, and I stared at my brother.

"Oh, Zach, I can't... my wrist..." I tried to explain. Zach didn't know the extent of the damage done to my wrist. He only thought I had broke it, and that was that.

"But-but you're healed now! You even said!" Big tears welled up in my brother's brown eyes. "Please, Himeno-onee-chan? I've wanted to play with you forever? Please? Please?"

What sort of monster could say no to a ten year old boy who pleaded with his sister, in tears, to play with him? I couldn't. I sighed. "Fine, Zach, you win. Go get the net set up." I'd have to play right-handed. I wouldn't... couldn't bear to even try to do it with my left. I couldn't risk it.

"Yay!" Zach cried, throwing his arms around me in a rare display of affection. Little boys his age weren't very huggy, after all, and I loved his rare hugs. In spite of my worry, I smiled and ruffled his hair before he dashed off to do what I said.

As his footsteps receded, I stood up, running a hand through my disheveled hair. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was flushed still, and my eyes were very bright. My mouth felt tender and swollen, but in that delicious good way. I groaned and thumped my head on the glass. What on earth was I going to do?

I had done the unthinkable and fallen in love with someone I hated!


	9. Chapter Eight

I AM SO SORRY! Thank you for those who have patiently waited for an update (even though this is a really icky one, and I really don't like this chapter), but thanks for waiting! You may beat me later, I promise! T-T

* * *

Chapter Eight: In Which a Puzzle is Presented

*Fuji's POV*

I was in hell, I decided.

I don't know what had possessed me to kiss Himeno. It wasn't like we were friends, after all, and that was MUCH more than friends did. But what startled me even more was how she responded to me. For a moment there, she hadn't been prickly, short-tempered or sharp-tongued. She had been... gentle. And it surprised me.

But more, something... changed. I had always liked Himeno, no matter her feelings to me. She was amusing, and it was funny to see her angry. She got all red, and sometimes she even stomped her foot like a child! It was absolutely adorable. But now... it felt like something had clicked, and I didn't quite know what. It was frustrating, and my head hurt from trying to study it. Finally, I had given up.

"Ya know, your brain is going to break if you continue to think so hard." a cheerful voice said behind me. Jumping, I turned around to see Mikage standing there. I had been hovering by the living room window, absently looking out it. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed Himeno's sister coming up behind me. "What's the matter?" she asked me, coming up to stand next to me.

I couldn't very well say that I had just made out with her sister, now could I? Even though she DID seem to be insistent on cementing Himeno's and mine "relationship." So, instead, I said, "Nothing, Mikage-san, just thinking that America is much different that Japan." Which was the truth. Sort of. Changing the subject hurriedly, I asked, "Where is Himeno?"

"Oh, she went outside to play tennis with Zach. It's the first time since the accident that she's played, so he's excited. Come see!" Mikage grabbed by arm and quite literally dragged me outside as my brain was still trying process what she had just said.

"Wait, Himeno can play tennis? And what accident?" I demanded as I followed (well, was FORCED to follow) Mikage. No wonder she knew so much about tennis, I realized, thinking back to the matches back home. She had actually played it – and to know so much, she had to be good.

...but she wasn't.

My eyes found the tawny-eyed girl almost immediately. The tennis courts were right behind her house, and she had set the net up a little bit lower than normal so that little Zach could play without losing all the time. And, frankly, it was HIMENO that seemed to be losing. She could barely hit the tennis ball over the net, and it barely went over. Even the coach's granddaughter could do better than this! I was about to roll my eyes and walk over and correct her – until I saw her face.

At first glance, she seemed fine. A little annoyed, perhaps, and definitely focused, but that was about it. But it was her eyes that caught my attention. They seemed... anguished, for lack of a better word. There was a certain pain in her eyes. And it wasn't just that – every time she moved, she seemed to be... backwards, though always caught herself. I looked over at Mikage, confused, to see her watching me with thoughtful, and sad, eyes.

"Last year, Himeno hurt her left wrist in a match. I don't know how, I wasn't there. But apparently, the injury was bad; she was told that she'd lose all use of her left hand if she played again." she explained quietly, watching as Zach laughed at Himeno's failures, obviously not noticing anything wrong. "Himeno was left handed, and it devastated her. She refused to play tennis, though she did try to learn right handed at first. But as you can see..."

"She's terrible." I finished for her. My eyes were fixed on the girl I teased so much. She laughed and clapped as her brother made a shot and scored, but she still seemed so... sad. But my mind was whirring. That just couldn't be right. How could an accident cause someone to losing all control in their hand? Something seemed sort of sketchy in this situation, but I didn't get a chance to question it, because Mikage spoke again.

"Apparently, the school was from Japan. She was furious at the person who hurt her, because apparently he was using some sketchy move that she didn't recognize." Another piece of the puzzle that was Himeno fell into place. No wonder she had hated the mention of tennis, especially in Japan! It made sense that she would protest being made manager, being so close to the thing that caused her so much pain.

"Onee-chan? Fuji-kun? What are you guys doing out here?" Snapping back into the present, I blinked to see Himeno running up to us. Her long haired had been tied in a pony-tail, and little whisps had escaped to frame her face. She was avoiding my eye, and I suddenly remembered what had gone on earlier, and had to fight to keep from blushing.

"Oh, I was just showing Shuusuke-kun around," Mikage lied glibly. I glanced at her, and she shook her head slightly. Why couldn't she just come out and say what we were talking about? I had SO many questions I wanted to ask her, but unfortunately, Mikage didn't seem to go for it. "Himeno, don't forget that we're running a dress rehearsal tonight. You and Shuusuke-kun need to be dressed up in uniform, okay?"

Himeno gave me a rather long-suffering look, and I had to smile. But she didn't complain, even though Mikage had told us six or seven times already. Instead, she only said, "Yes, onee-chan. We'll be there. I promise." She must REALLY love her sister... I'd be irritated by now.

Now, if only I could figure out a way to not get her irritated at me... and with that, a plan started to form...


End file.
